


Once Upon A Time

by Rhiuna_Rya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby, Dark Magic, Fantasy, Magic, Transformation, Warlock - Freeform, Wizard, emrys - Freeform, prince - Freeform, royal family conflic, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh hello little one, I know it is going to start hurting soon. How about a story," a tall figure cooed down into an ivory cot. A nursery fit for a prince. Oh yes, it happened to be. A first born at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!

"Oh hello little one, I know it is going to start hurting soon. How about a story," a tall figure cooed down into an ivory cot. A nursery fit for a prince. Oh yes, it happened to be. A first born at that. Even if the child was small a frail, born much too early and yet still alive. Humming, black eyes peered down into the hazel eyes of the child. The tall figure had set a charm to silence any screams of the precious prince from echoing out into the halls or that of the grand window that looked out over the forest and the ever ominous mountain range.

"Once upon a time, not long ago a King and Queen could not have a child," the man started, eyeing the babe as its curious face began to morph from happy coos to into a horrid scream. "So the King went out and found a younger wife, all to have a child. The elder Queen holding the title, and planned to adopt the baby... But. She soon found herself with child just as the younger wife had," A sharp-toothed smile spread across the wizards lips, as he looked back on the memory.

"And who wants a baby now, when the Queen was to have her own? Oh, this just could not happen. So the Queen paid handsomely for something to get rid of the younger woman, and you too my little prince. But you and your mother just could not be done away with, well you any way. Simply born early, the first prince. What a foolish hag, her own son is born now, but if she had waited. If she had been patient he would be the first born, but it is what happens to the foolish," the warlock continued with a stage sigh, eyeing the bits of blood that began to pool from the soft brown downy hair of the babe.

"So do you know what the dear Queen did then, my dear Prince Austell?" he continued, not seeming affected by the screaming, light brushing his fingers down the small child's face, smearing the red across lily white skin. Flesh began to peel away from the baby, and intrigued stormy eyes watched every second. "She came to me, to get you out of line. Stupid woman, if only she had patient, then this mess wouldn't have to happen," he hummed out, eyeing the beautiful nursery. Silvers, whites, and blues. Velvet, ivory, and dragon scales adorning the small room. It was soon to be added with red, lots of red as well as ripped flesh. A rather nasty sight. Or a beautiful one. Really it depended on the spectator.

"Actually she wished you dead, but she did not say in such blatant terms. To kill a Prince would surely be treason so I had to dance around that little factor," dark eyes cut back towards the ivory cot. Expensive blankets now soaked with crimson. The screams had died down, expecting to see scales and teeth, the warlock took a step back at what he saw. The serum was supposed to morph the child into a dragon.

"It seems my prince, this tale is not done, and much more interesting than it started," a large smile crossed the man's face. Inside of the cot now lay, something in between, something deadly and beautiful. Slitted grey eyes on still a soft face, little lips torn back in screams that did not come out, small sharp incisors already apparent. As were the dots of horn adorning the child's forehead like that of a small crown. Flesh having ripped and fallen into the cot, showing dark scales alone tender arms of a child.

Keeping the child swaddled, the warlock picked him up as one would describe as tenderly. "It seems you have birthed once more, Emrys. Covered in blood and so alone in this world. Do not worry, my little creature. You will not have a boring story. Dead is Prince Austell," holding the babe in one arm, the warlock proceeded to throw the torn flesh across the room. Using magic to tear through the beautiful room, creating shambles and wreckage.

More so, making the blood and flesh more apparent across the room. He could not have this look like a kidnapping. Originally, having planned on leaving a small dragon cub to take the fall for the dead Prince. But now, things were more interesting. Instead of having a dragon cub, he had a new species. Something beautiful and raw of his own creation. "Perhaps this is what parenthood can be described as? What do you think little Emrys?" he purred, lightly touching the wiggling mass, noting as well the strength as a small tail attempted to lash out of the swaddle. "Shush now," with a touch to the head, the little creature went limp in his arms.

"And the Kingdom mourned the loss of its first born prince," he whispered to no one. The tall form and bundle diapered from the room, leaving carnage and a silence that surely would draw someone to the room by morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Critiques and Kudos Welcomed~


End file.
